


possession

by UmiIwaizumi



Category: Bella and the Bulldogs (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angry Kissing, Blow Jobs, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, F/M, Forced Eye Contact, I'm Going to Hell, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, Locker Room, M/M, Peeping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiIwaizumi/pseuds/UmiIwaizumi
Summary: I actually hate myself for writing this but I'm writing during an anger outburst and this is my only ship in my mind rn because I just watched an episode
Relationships: Bella Dawson/Troy Dixon, Troy Dixon/Sawyer Huggins
Kudos: 3





	possession

**Author's Note:**

> yeah just read the tags. not much consent but troy wants it so it's not rape.

The bulldogs had won another game. Two games in a row that is. The players of the texas football team walked into the lockerroom, loud cheering emerged into the room. 

"Another win for THE BULLDOGS!!" Bella cheered as she high fives her best friend on the team, Troy.

Bella had untamed, feelings for Troy. She saw him as a potential relationship, but not her first choice.

Troy felt the same.

It was obvious.

Troy and Bella hugged each other. Being 16 and stuff, you know things grow. Troy looked at the two C sizes in front of him, bouncing. What?! He's a teenage boy hes gonna look obviously!

Sawyer, who had a very well hidden, long time crush on Troy noticed him looking at her hourglass figure. He noticed it from most of the teammates too. Sawyer didnt understand the big "wow" of boobs and vaginas. Probably because he had internalized homosexuality. But he'd never show that of course, it was visibly hard for Bella to be a GIRL in Texas let alone Sawyer being a GAY MAN. 

Trou felt his football pants get tighter as his member pulsed at the sight. He could barely even see them but the visual, it wss so realistic. He knew exactly what was happening, he wasn't new to the hormones that caused this. Troy went through puberty about 3 years ago, Sawyer started earlier at age 11. Newt, well. Obviously hasn't. And Bella, the whole team knew she had. 

Bella walked into her personal lockerroom. Troy sat down and sighed, he obviously could not masturbate here. It would just have to go away. He thought about things like his grandma, that usually worked. It was almost gone till he saw in the corner of his eye, Sawyer Huggins. His teammate. His best friend. Almost naked. His hard-on just got harder. By a guy....

He watched as Sawyer, who was shirtless and sweaty, pull off his football uniform. His jersey laying on the bench. His pants halfway down, as he sat down to take them off all the way. He was in his boxers now. The way it was obvious his boxers were too small they hugged tightly against his bulge. He was big and it was obvious too. Troy's eyes darted away but unfortunately for Troy, his eyes darted to his hands. His veiny, long and muscular hands. That could be around Troy's throat-, what.

Troy shook his head, NO he liked BELLA. Troy angrily ripped off his uniform and changed into his normal outfit. The team was going to dinner afterwards, but they'd obviously have to shower so now Try was more angry because he got fully dressed before being able to shower. 

An hour passes, the whole team showered and dressed in their jerseys for the dinner. Bella and the cheerleaders coming along. They took a bus there since they didnt feel like driving in seperate cars. Troy slid into a booth, Sawyer slid in next to him, dangerously close. Bella slid on the other side of Troy. Newt next to Sawyer and Pepper and Sophie beside Bella. 

it was obvious Bella was trying to flirt with Troy. Very obvious. She would laugh at all his jokes, grab his arm and stare in his eyes. Sawyer very well noticed, Sawyer noticed a lot. Like how Troy got hard at the few of Sawyer. This brought attention to Troy's feelings for Sawyer. So Sawyer made a move.

He slid his hand on the inside of Troy's thigh, earning a Yelp from the boy beside him. In height Troy was 3 inches shorter than Sawyer, who was 6ft. 

Sawyer smirked and continued talking. Troy played it off as a "bro" thing and just kept flirting along with Bella. Then Sawyer brought his hand up and ghosted over Troy's 6inches of muscle. Troy jumped at the touch, a few glances along with it. 

Sawyer smirked. This would be a fun night.


End file.
